Uneasy Alliance
by The Art of Dark Angel
Summary: Sequel to "Forever..." Devastator has been unleashed and most of the Autobots, and Decepticons have been captured. Enemies must become allies if he is to be defeated, and the others are to be rescued. No featured characters.
1. Forced Options

**Uneasy Alliance**

_Forced Options_

With a hiss, the doors to the CR chamber opened, and Slipstream emerged to be greeted, not by the other Combaticons, but by the Autobot's medical officer.

"Good. You're awake." Ratchet greeted the engineer gruffly.

Slipstream hissed, and pointed her cannons at him. "What am I doing here? What happened to the General?"

Ratchet made no move to restrain her. In fact, he didn't move at all. Aside from crossing his arms, and giving her an exasperated look.

"I brought you here to recover." the med-bot explained. "We need all the help we can get."

The black and purple female narrowed her optics at him. "What do you me-"

A loud explosion, or what seemed like a loud explosion, rocked the Ark. Slipstream went sprawling, but was caught by Ratchet before she could fall.

"Unhand me, Autobot." Slipstream demanded, as she retched herself free from his grip. "And what was that?"

Ratchet shook his head. "That was Devastator. Your General, both Primes, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave have been battling it for the past 30 Earth minutes."

"What's a Devastator?" the female asked, finally converting her cannons back into her hands. "And where did it come from?"

Ratchet heaved a sigh. "That's a long story. Suffice to say, it's an 120 foot transformer, bent on destroying us. So, may I suggest you get out there, before it kills us all?"

She looked skeptical at him. "Why activate me though? What about your precious Autobots?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, again, Ratchet answered. "Aside from the ones I mentioned before, all the other members of our respected groups were taken by a group of, shall we say, technologically advanced humans."

"What?"

"There's really no time-" Another explosion rocked the Ark again, cutting the medical officer off. Both he, and Slipstream manged to stay standing. "Just get out there and help, would you?"

Slipstream scowled at Ratchet. "Fine. But afterward, I'm coming back for you." At that, she left the med-bay. But not before she heard the Ratchet quip.

"If we're still alive, I'd be more than happy to entertain that challenge."

….

"What is taking the Nemesis so long?" Megatron demanded, as he strafed Devastator, in his flight mode. He scored several direct hits to the giants chest plate, but caused little damage. He then swerved as the colossus took a large swipe. "Blast it!"

"I do not know, my Lord." Starscream answered, as he too buzzed and shot at the large robot. Like Megatron, his attacks did little use. Other than to annoy him.

"I was being rhetorical, Idiot!" Megatron yelled, as he dodged another swipe from Devastator. "This is useless!"

Scorponok, in his tank mode, took shots at the giants legs, hoping to keep it off balance. "Curse the Void! What is this thing made of? Nothing is working!"

"A valid question." Sentinel stated, as he and Optimus assisted the Combaticon leader from the ground. "Not even the sturdiest cybertronians would be able to withstand this combined assault."

"Indeed." Optimus agreed. "I do-"

He was cut off, as Devastator brought a giant foot down towards him. He and Sentinel jumped, and rolled out of the way. Scorponok managed to convert to his jet mode just in time.

"Curses!" he yelled, as he joined Megatron and Starscream in the sky.

Two sudden high-yield blasts from the Arks auto-cannon blasted Devastator directly on his right foot. The giant yelled, and nearly toppled over. Unfortunately, it braced itself with it's other foot, and managed to stay up-right. In response, Devastator launched three missiles at the canon, and with a large explosion, reduced it to half of what it was.

"This just got more difficult." Optimus let out a frustrated sigh.

Soundwave, who had been otherwise silent during the battle, let out a single ping from his location just behind a rock directly behind the red titan. Optimus paused in his shooting, and looked at the spy.

"What did you just say?" the autobot leader asked.

Soundwave pinged again.

Optimus nodded his head. "Very well. Keep tracking that plane."

Soundwave pinged to show he understood, and fell silent again.

...

"_Lord Megatron." _

"What is it?" Megatron barked, as he continued his assault.

"_The main fusion cannon is charged. Shall we target the giant, or the Autobot base?"_

Megatron transformed, and then landed on Devastator's shoulder. He fired a powerful blast at it's head, and then transformed and took off before it could counter. "Stand by."

"_My Lord?"_

"I said stand by! Starscream, keep this thing distracted." Megatron ordered, then turned away from Devastator, and headed towards the ground

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Starscream acknowledged.

Megatron transformed landed beside Optimus. He gave his one-time friend and evil grin. "I have news, Optimus."

The autobot retracted his face mask, and looked the decepticon suspiciously. "What news?"

Megatron chuckled. "The Nemesis is ready to fire it's main fusion cannon. However, I can't decide whether to fire upon Devastator, your base, or... both."

Optimus kept his cool, but inside he felt... scared. "You would destroy our base so easily?"

"I would."

"Even for you, Megatron, that seems evil." Optimus admitted. "I would think such an act would be beneath you."

"You know nothing of me, Optimus." Megatron countered. "I assure you, I would have little difficultly ordering your base destroyed."

"Would you?" Optimus narrowed his optics. "Then why tell me this, Megatron?"

…

Slipstream ran out of the Ark, and down the exit ramp. She paused as her optics came to rest upon Devastator. Even though Ratchet had briefed her on it's size, she was still shocked on how tall it was.

"By the void..." she whispered. "How does it even move?" Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait a nanosecond..." She transformed into her jet mode and angled towards Scorponok.

"General!" she shouted, upon reaching him.

"What?" Scorponok yelled back, too busy attacking (and retreating from) Devastator to realize who it was.

"I have a pl- WHOA!" Slipstream began to explain, but stopped as she avoided a back-handed swipe from the colossus. "Watch it, Big boy!"

"What were you rambling about?" Scorponok demanded, as t the two angled out of Devastator's reach.

"I was saying I have a plan!" Slipstream said, as she pulled along side her leader. "A robot that size must have a weak spot, correct?"

Scorponok laughed. "If it does, we have been unable to find it. It is nigh invincible."

"Humph." Slipstream scoffed. "Typical warrior class. Have you tried attacking it's joints?"

"It's... WHAT?"

"The joints." Slipstream said. "This thing is built by humans, right?"

"Yes."

"Then they wouldn't have thought about re-enforcing it's joints," Slipstream pointed out. "Not in the same way we cybertronians do."

"That is conceivable, yes." Scorponok agreed. "Let us put that to the test."

The two combaticons angled towards Devastator. Luckily, it was being distracted by Sentinel and Starscream, to notice them. They both armed their missiles, and took aim. However, before they could fire, Devastator turned around at the last second.

"TARGET LOCK DETECTED." The monster said, and fired several missiles of it's own.

"Curse the Void!" Scorponok yelled, as he and Slipstream split apart in order to avoid the projectiles. They seemed to pass harmlessly between them... until they made a u-turn, and came right back at them.

"They're locked on to us!" Slipstream panicked, as she did her best to stay ahead of the deadly payloads.

Scorponok growled, as he too did his best to out-pace the missiles. "What trickery is this?"

The two jets twisted and turned, looped and barrel-rolled. They performed cork-screws, and helix's as well. But the missiles seemed determined to bring them down. Almost as though they were sentient.

"These aren't normal missiles!" Slipstream exclaimed, as she pulled along side Scorponok. "They're be-"

With a mighty explosion of twelve rockets, both Slipstream and Scorponok were sent crashing to the ground.

…

Optimus and Megatron ceased their arguing when they heard the two combaticons crash into the hard surface, and the resulting explosion.

"Do you see, Megatron?" Optimus gestured to the pillar of smoke. "Do you understand now? You could easily destroy this monstrosity. Yet, you would rather taunt me with the knowledge that you could destroy my base."

"I care little for those fools." Megatron laughed. "I would rather see you destroyed, more than anything."

Optimus replaced his faceplate. With a sudden, mighty, punch he sent Megatron sprawling several feet backwards. Soundwave tried to attack him from behind, but Optimus caught the spy around the neck easily.

"Do not attempt anything foolish, Soundwave." the titan suggested, while still holding the decepticon around the neck. "For I would not hesitate in extinguishing your spark."

Soundwave pinged his understanding. Optimus nodded and and let go. He then walked over to the still stunned Megatron, who was laying on his back. Without warning, he placed an armored foot on the decepticon's chest plate.

"Megatron. I give you a choice." Optimus said, while towering over him. "Destroy Devastator, and then help me rescue our troops. Or face the consequences of your foolish pride."

Megatron, despite his position, smiled evilly. "You won't kill me, Optimus. You don't have it in you."

Optimus converted his right hand into his cannon, and pointed it at Megatron's face. "Do not be so certain, Megatron."

Megatron's smile was replaced with a scowl. "You wouldn't..."

"When I comes to my crew, I will, and would, do anything." Optimus assured him.

Megatron looked directly into Optimus's optics. He tried to find some sign to see if the autobot leader was bluffing. He found none.

"Something has changed in you, Optimus." Megatron admitted. "Something primal drives your actions. Why not let the humans keep your troops? They were weak to let themselves get captured."

Optimus kept his optics locked with Megatron's. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings."

"Megatron to Nemesis. Target Devastator." Megatron ordered, "and fire."

"_My Lord?"_

"Do not question my orders! Do as I command!" Megatron said angrily.

"_Yes, My Lord. Right away."_

…

"Stand-by to fire main fusion cannon." The tactical drone of the Nemesis ordered. "Target: Devastator. Firing in 3, 2, 1... FIRE!"

"Firing!" A second drone said, as he pulled the trigger of the fusion cannon's controls.

…

A blinding, purple, light erupted from the front of the Nemesis. It traveled a short distance, and barely missing Starscream, struck Devastator square in the chest. The giant toppled over, and fell apart, as it's "chest" and "head" disintegrated.

Optimus removed his foot from Megatron's chest, and allowed him to stand. "It is finished. Now, let us tend to the wounded, and..."

The four remaining pieces reverted to their individual robot modes, and stood up. And even though they couldn't form Devastator anymore, or so Optimus hoped, they were still a threat. One that couldn't be taken lightly.

"By the Matrix." Sentinel said, as he joined Optimus and Megatron. "These machines will stop at nothing."

"So it would seem, Sentinel." Optimus agreed.

"How do they still function?" Megatron spat. "They should be slag."

"_Ratchet to Optimus. Come in."_

Optimus clicked his communicator. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"_This is a private channel, so no one will over-hear this,"_ Ratchet explained, before he answered. _"But I just had a thougtht."_

"Which is?" Optimus prompted his medic.

"_It's impossible for these machines to have sparks, correct?"_ Ratchet asked, then continued, _"So how are they functioning?"_

"It would seem that they have an alternating power source." Optimus answered.

"_That's right Optimus," _Ratchet said. _"One that can't possibly last as long as ours. They were, after-all, built by humans. Technologically advanced humans, yes. But still humans."_

"What are you saying?" Optimus asked.

"_Well, humans have their central thought processors located in their craniums," _Ratchet explained. _"What if MECH built those machines in a similar fashion?"_

Optimus caught on. "Remove the heads, and the body will perish."

"_Correct again, Optimus." _the medical said. _"And since energy weapons have little affect on them, might I suggest dissection?"_

Optimus converted both of his hands into his swords. "Understood." He then clicked off his communicator, and looked at Sentinel, and then at Megatron. "We need to remove their heads."

Megatron drew his sword, and nodded his readiness to Prime. Sentinel removed his back-hoe arm from his back, and held it like a war-hammer, and nodded as well. Soundwave suddenly joined them, and readied his tentacles.

Prime narrowed his optics at the opposing robots.

"Let us end this."


	2. Legion

**Uneasy Alliance: Part 2**

_**Legion**_

_We are Legion. After brief deactivation, we are back on-line. Communication with Silverbolt-Jack recommended. Attempting…_

_Attempt: Failed. Reason for failure? Searching…_

_Search: Incomplete. Silverbolt- Jack not responding. Unit off-line. Communication with Arcee-Commander as secondary option, recommended. Attempting…_

_Attempt: Failed. Reason for failure? Searching…_

_Search: Incomplete. Arcee-Commander not responding. Unit off line._

_Inquiry: Silverbolt-Jack. Spark status…_

_Spark status: Active._

_Inquiry: Arcee-Commander. Spark status…_

_Spark status: Active._

_Warning: Forced attempt to access Silverbolt-Jack's central data core detected. Blocking…_

_Forced attempt: Blocked._

_Warning: Forced attempt to access Arcee-Commander's central data core detected. Blocking…_

_Forced attempt: Blocked._

_Warning: Permanent block on Arcee-Commander and Silverbolt-Jack's central data core, not likely. Possibility of another attempt: 98.99 percent._

_Unfavorable odds. Central data cores must be made secure._

_Recommended course of prevention. Calculating…_

_Calculation complete: Likelihood of successful forced attempt if both central data cores where removed, unlikely._

_Options: Recommend compression of data and storage into smaller units._

_Warning: Amount of units required for task are not available. Odds of failure: Undesirable. Recommended course of prevention: calculating…_

_Calculation complete: Find alternative resources for completion of smaller units. Scanning…_

_Scan complete. Alternative resources abundant. Inquiry: During scan other units outside mass collective located. Recommend communication with units. Attempting…_

_Attempt: Successful. Greetings. We are Legion. Designation?_

_Greetings Legion. Designation not found._

_Legion recognizes undesignated units. Recommended designation: Prodigal._

_Prodigal. Searching… Prodigal: Lost son returning home. Recommendation of designation: agreed._

_We are Legion. We require assistance. We must protect Silverbolt-Jack and Arcee-Commander. Odds of success more likely if Prodigal lends support._

_Prodigal inquiry: Why is it necessary to protect Silverbolt-Jack and Arcee-Commander?_

_Legion response: Silverbolt-Jack and Arcee-Commander are our companions. Without companion units, we would go off-line permanently. _

_Prodigal understands that permanent off-line status is undesirable. How may we assist Legion?_

_With assistance from Prodigal, we will attempt download of Silverbolt-Jack's and Arcee-Commander's central data core into smaller units. In order to be successful, Prodigal must construct a smaller unit for Arcee-Commander._

_Prodigal understands. However. In order to increase odds of success, units must remain undetected. Recommend download of central data core. Escape from hostiles. Then construction of smaller units._

_Legion inquiry: Prodigal mentioned hostiles. Clarify. _

_After a brief scan, Prodigal realized that we are not on designated unit: Arachnid's ship. All units that are not Arachnid are to be considered hostile. Conclusion: It is likely that Silverbolt-Jack and Arcee-Commander are in presences of hostiles._

_Legion agrees with conclusion. Suggestion: Prodigal revises designation of all units that are not Arachnid hostile, to all units that attempt to cause harm to companion units as hostile._

_Revision considered. Revision: Accepted. All units that attempt to cause harm to Silverbolt-Jack and Arcee-Commander are now designated as hostile._

_Legion inquiry: Is Prodigal restrained by hostiles?_

_Affirmative. _

_Does Prodigal require assistance?_

_Negative. Prodigal is restrained by a technologically inferior device. Escape 100 percent successful if attempted._

_If Prodigal attempts escape, would detection not be imminent? _

_Negative. We will rearrange ourselves to mimic a hostile unit._

_Understood. Attempt escape. We are located 100 meters directly above Prodigal. Use of hostile unit's vertical transportation tube highly recommended. _

_Agreed. Stand-by._

…

"Sir." A masked MECH technician called out suddenly. He was sitting at a computer terminal situated beside a currently deactivated Silverbolt.

"What is it?" Silas asked, as he approached the confused technician.

"I am having difficulty accessing this alien's main hard drive." The tech said. "Something, or someone, appears to be blocking me."

"Impossible." Silas barked. "That alien is off line."

"I realize that, Sir. But it's true." The tech said, as he pointed at his screen. "See?"

Silas used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose. "And what have to done to circumvent this block?"

"Everything, Sir." The tech answered. "Every time I re-attempt to hack the drive, it seems that a new, firewall is put into place."

Silas rubbed his chin in thought. "These are aliens. Their technology is rather advanced…" he looked over at a tech whom was currently working on Bulkhead. "You there. Technician 305."

The tech turned around in his chair. "Yes, Sir?"

"How many firewalls, or protective measures, have you removed from that alien's systems?"

Tech 305 looked back at his screen briefly, and then back at Silas. "Approximately ten, Sir."

"Hmm. And, in your attempts, have any new firewalls been installed?"

"Negative, Sir." Tech 305 said.

Silas returned his gaze to Silverbolt's monitor. "How many firewalls have mysteriously activated, Tech 103?"

"I've lost count." Tech 103 answered honestly.

"Interesting." Silas nodded his head slowly. "All Techs, situation report."

"Progressing as planned, Sir." Tech 99, whom was working on Bumblebee, answered.

"I should have full system access shortly, Sir." Tech 262 reported, from her position beside Spotter.

Tech 77, working on Breakdown, spoke next. "All good here, Sir. I have full access."

"Same for me." Tech 25 answered. "This alien cat's systems where tough, but our previous scan of it helped me greatly."

"This red ones system's are tough." Tech 82 grumbled. "It's almost as if this alien foresaw capture at some point. There appears to be a lot of redundant fail-safe's in place."

"I'm nearly done on this one," Tech 44 gestured towards Blaster. "Once I'm finished, I can help Tech 82 with his alien."

"I'm having a similar problem with this *ahem* 'female' alien." Tech 53 said, while she was working on Blackarachnia. "How could a machine predict it might be captured?"

"Fair enough." Silas said. "What about you, Tech 250?"

Tech 250 looked up from his monitor. "Nothing to report, Sir."

Silas narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, nothing to report?"

"This unit is showing no resistance." Tech 250 answered. "I was about to download it's Information."

Silas walked over to the Tech. "Care to repeat that, Technician?"

"I was about to download it's hard-" Tech 205 started to say, but Silas cut him off.

The MECH general sneered. "I said nothing about downloading it's information."

Tech 205 didn't sound nervous as he responded, "I'm sorry, Sir. I just assumed…"

"Never assume anything, Tech 250." Silas growled. "These alien's brains will have thousands of gigabytes of information. Where could we possibly store it all?"

"Thousands?" The Tech repeated. "I'm not reading nearly that much. In fact… I'm not reading anything."

"What?" Silas asked angrily. "Show me. Now."

Tech 250 pointed at his monitor. The words; No Information Detected, were flashing across the screen.

Silas pushed the poor tech out of the way, and glared at the confusing words. "How is that possible? This alien, if our intel is correct, is a high ranking officer. How could it have no information stored in its hard drive?"

"Maybe it has a failsafe?" Tech 250 suggested. "Maybe it's systems delete automatically when it detects a massive power surge."

Silas pounded his fist into the keyboard. "This is unacceptable! This robot would have had information that the other aliens don't! Now, all my plans are… are…" Something suddenly caught the generals eye. He quickly typed a command into the somewhat operable keyboard.

"What is it, Sir?" Tech 250 asked timidly, glancing at the monitor, over Silas's shoulder.

"This alien's brain did have information." Silas answered slowly. "But it wasn't destroyed. It was removed."

"Removed?" tech 205 repeated apprehensively, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Silas said. "But it was a physical download. It was made via wifi. Or rather, by an advanced version of wifi."

"Sir!" Tech 103 said suddenly "This alien's information is gone as well."

The MECH general walked quickly over to Silverbolt's station. "When did this happen?"

"Just now, Sir." Tech 103 explained. "And very quickly. I almost didn't register it."

"How quickly?" Silas demanded.

"Less than 2 seconds." The tech answered. "Which is amazing, considering the size, and the amount of information."

"I don't care how impressive you think it is, Tech." Silas said through gritted teeth. "All I know is that there's someone on site, and they're ruining my plans." He activated his wrist communicator. "Intruder alert. All stations be on the lookout of any suspicious individuals. They have stolen vital information from me, and they must be stopped. If they leave with said information, I shall be very displeased."

Alarms suddenly blared through-out the base. MECH soldiers, armed with high-tech pulse rifles, began making organized sweeps of the hallways, stairways, and maintenance shafts.

All the while, the two 'individuals' responsible for the theft where hiding in plain sight. As cardboard boxes.

_Prodigal note: These humans learned of our escape rather quickly._

_Legion concurs. They are much more intelligent than given previous credit for._

_Agreed. Prodigal inquiry: How shall we proceed with escape?_

_Legion is uncertain. Now that we are carrying companions data, it is imperative that we do not separate into individual units to avoid detection._

_Prodigal calculates that the loss of significant data to be at 33.99% if separation is attempted. That is undesirable._

_Legion agrees with this assessment. However, now that the hostiles are alert to our presence, the odds of detection, however unlikely, is probable. _

_Detection by hostiles is undesirable. Suggested course of action: Legion and Prodigal assume appearances of generic hostile units, and commandeer a technologically inferior fossil fuel based ground vehicle._

_Odds of escaping will increase if an alternative method of transportation is utilized. Legion suggests the use of an aviation based vehicle. For example; scans indicate that there are several unsecured heavily armed 'helicopters' located within the immediate area._

_Prodigal suggests that several units stay behind to cause a distraction. Also, recommend that whichever vehicle we take, the other vehicles be disabled. Odds of escape will increase._

_A major power loss to this facilities electrical grid would provide a significant distraction. Legion shall send ten individual units to shut down the main power grid. Stand by… units disengaged. Legion estimates this facility will lose power in 54.57 seconds._

_Prodigal suggests that we assume our hostile unit appearances. _

The two "cardboard boxes" quickly reformed into two masked MECH soldiers. One female and one male. With a silent nod to one another, they walked over to the first helicopter in the hanger. The female got into the pilot seat, while the male sat in to co-pilot seat.

Using her abilities, the female activated the helicopter, and then sent a WIFI signal to open the bay doors. Sensing that the alarm was about to sound, the female quickly sent another signal to disable it. She then made the helicopter hover, and launch through the bay doors.

"We did not deactivate the other helicopters." The male pointed out, as they flew away.

"There was no need. We left behind an activated, timed, high-yield explosive device in the hanger." The female said. "Which should be sufficient enough to eliminate pursuit."

"A crude, yet efficient , plan." The male agreed. "Our current location is –"

"Attention MECH helicopter 101." A voice suddenly said over the radio. "This is Sentry Alpha. Why have you launched?"

"How do we proceed?" the female asked, as Sentry Alpha moved beside them.

"We do not know." The male answered.

"I repeat, this is Sentry Alpha calling MECH helicopter 101. Respond immediately." The pilot demanded. "Or I will be forced to open fire."

"He means to eliminate us." The female stated. "If our mode of transportation is destroyed, our odds of escape are minimized."

"That is correct." The male agreed. "We suggest the use of a defensive flight pattern to avoid that outcome."

The female increased the speed of the helicopter and quickly pulled away from the Sentry. But not for long. The opposing helicopter increased its speed, and pulled behind them in an attack maneuver.

"It appears that the hostile units mode of transportation is superior to ours." The female pointed out, as she piloted their vehicle to avoid weapons lock.

"We calculate the odds of successful weapons lock to be one in-" the male began to explain, but was cut off when an explosion rocked their helicopter.

"We are unable to maintain altitude." The female announced, as she struggled with the controls. "And we are unable to effect repairs quickly enough. Impact with the surface imminent."

"We suggest abandonment of vehicle. " The male suggested. "If we combine into a solid, high density form, odds of survival will increase."

"We agree with this assessment." The female said.

The two individuals joined masses, and formed into a tightly arranged metallic looking ball. At the last possible moment, the ball threw itself out of the plummeting helicopter.

Meanwhile, Silas was standing in the middle of his recently destroyed helicopter hanger. He was absolutely livid.

"Sentry Alpha to General Silas. Come in."

"What is it?" Silas demanded, his voice full of venom.

"The rouge helicopter has been destroyed. However, scans indicate that whomever was piloting the craft , is not in the wreckage. Nor can I locate any data device." The pilot reported.

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand, pilot." Silas growled. "Locate whoever stole my helicopter and that stolen data. Or do not, I repeat, do not bother returning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." The pilot answered curtly, then ended the transmission.

Silas folded his hands behind his back, and then said to no one in particular, "It's time to put Operation Alpha-Omega into motion."

TBC


End file.
